


Не пойман - не вор

by Nemhain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс влюбляется в Артура, но боится, что его чувства безответны. Возможного отказа он боится больше, чем потери, ровно до тех пор, пока не оказывается у самого края.<br/>Написано на фест, для JudeJude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не пойман - не вор

Одиночество – плотный табачный дым, гарь от горящего дома, вулканический пепел. В общем, отходы деятельности мира. Это тонкая, можно даже сказать, аристократическая отрава. Одиночество надо уметь готовить и вкушать. Это искусство, которому Артур вынужден был обучиться. И теперь он может наслаждаться – одиночеством. Отдыхать – в одиночестве. Это – его свободный вдох. Одиночество позволяет ему быть кем угодно.  
Координатор уезжает из Штатов через две недели после завершения дела: чтобы не вызывать подозрений.  
Во время рейса в Рим Артур развязывает галстук и расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки, а затем просит у стюардессы виски и покупает темные очки: в Италии сейчас должно быть много солнца. На борту Alitalia, конечно, весь ассортимент согласован с последней модой, а потому Артур вертит в руках Prada, которые закрывают ему пол лица, не меньше. Пусть так.  
Он вытягивается в кресле и проваливается в полудрему.

***

Имс любит жить в местах типа Момбасы. Там не бывает скучно; прототипов – тьма; дело найти – легко; концы закопать – несложно, была бы сноровка. Одна проблема, в такие места очень трудно возвращаться. Есть в жизни простые удовольствия развитого мира, которые, несомненно, придают существованию красок. Ну, например, номер в пятизвездочном отеле, включающий ванную размером с маленький бассейн и кровать для оргий. К тому же, только работать – бессмысленно, нужно и отдохнуть. Имс ещё не начал настолько скучать в обществе рыночной экономики, чтобы скрываться незнамо где, среди законов сильных и безжалостных. Он слишком давно не освежал в памяти образов обычных туристов, светских львиц, политических шоуменов… Они никак не менее интересны, чем пот, кровь и прочие отходы деятельности мира.  
И да, Имс хотел кофе, определенно. Хороший итальянский кофе он не пил уже лет сто.  
Имитатор бросил сумку в гардероб, пиджак – на кресло и взгляд – на обстановку. Закрывая дверь, он подумал, что такая кровать – слишком велика для него одного. Будет одиноко.  
А ощущать себя в одиночестве он не любил.

***

Артур не удивлен, когда не видит своей сумки на ленте. Итальянцы в своем репертуаре. Мальчик за стойкой потерянного багажа монотонно бормочет извинения, но Координатору в целом плевать. Он оставляет юноше свои данные и сурово обещает, что если завтра он не получит своего чемодана, юноша останется без работы. Может чемодан он свой и не увидит. Зато этого обалдуя – тоже.  
Он не расстроен. Скорее обрадован: строгие костюмы и ботинки – та ещё пытка в жаркой погоде. Да и программа одиночества слегка расширена.  
Артур садится в такси и едет к Испанской Площади. Он думает о том, что давно хотел купить льняные брюки и рубашку.  
В Риме раннее утро. Конец зимы.

***

Имс любит этот чертов шоколад, Cote D’or. И даже не удивляется, что через час шатания от отеля в сторону Испанской Лестницы, обнаруживает себя в бутике шоколада. Поздняя зима в Риме – самое время для кофе с этим искушением, считает Имитатор. Жара не мешает насладиться вкусом, равно как и сладость потом – не мешает переживать жару. Он не отказывает себе в удовольствии: заказывает двойной экспрессо и покупает пару плиток, темного и молочного с корицей, шоколада.  
Мужчина выбирает столик у окна, с видом на площадь. Людей на улице сейчас на удивление мало, хотя уже за полдень. Впрочем, туристический ажиотаж поутих после праздников на несколько недель, а жители Рима на работе. Имс глянул на часы. Через двадцать минут начнется его персональное шоу: час дня ознаменует обеденные перерывы, и работники окрестных маленьких контор и магазинов выйдут на площадь, чтобы пообедать. Кто-то пойдет в кафе, кто-то обоснуется на ступеньках. Группе фотографов, вымеряющих перспективу на Лестнице, придется временно приостановить свою деятельность…  
Но и сейчас было на кого посмотреть. Имс устроился на стуле поудобнее. Под подушечками пальцев слегка закололо от предвкушения. Иногда ему казалось, что он – будто бы наркоман... только отрава его очень уж необычна: считывание и наблюдение, наблюдение и считывание – людей. Больше этого он любил разве что сам процесс имитации. Ну и игру на нервах.  
К фонтану подошел стройный мужчина в светлых просторных брюках, белой льняной рубашке, с расстегнутым воротом и закатанными рукавами, поверх которой был надет пиджак в тон брюк, тоже с поднятыми по локтю рукавами. На ногах его были легкие черные туфли. В одной руке – пара больших пакетов из окрестных магазинов, в другой – рожок мороженного. Лицо его было наполовину скрыто какими-то бешенными, в плане дизайнерской мысли, очками, которые Имс, пожалуй, отнес бы скорее к женским, чем к мужским, хотя мода этой весны уже успела поразить его отсутствием грани между полами, а потому биться об заклад он бы не стал. Темные волосы мужчины были растрепаны. Он поставил пакеты к бортику фонтана, а сам присел на край, повернулся, подставляя лицо солнцу, и, соответственно, демонстрируя Имсу свою спину.  
Имитатор сделал глоток кофе. Мужчина принялся есть мороженное.  
Вот, пожалуйста, стильный иностранец в Риме, не по зову бизнеса, но и не турист. Наверняка знает итальянский, может иметь здесь деловые контакты. Если бы не его привычка к более прохладной погоде, которая делает для него погоду в Риме сейчас – теплой, то мог бы сойти за местного. Но итальянец зимой не оденется так легко. Однако, мужчина чувствует себя расслаблено и уверено – не раз уже бывал в Риме и знает, каково это – жить здесь.  
Что ещё? Имс призадумался. Скорее всего, успешная карьера – движения уверенные, иногда слегка скупые, выверенные, деловые. Скорее всего – любимчик женщин, знаток моды. А на такие забавы, кстати, тоже нужны деньги.  
Одинок. И делает вид, что наслаждается этим.  
Кофе дурманил.  
Шоколад был превосходным.  
Мужчина – тоже.

***

Артур решил вопрос одежды быстро: когда есть деньги и нет проблем со вкусом, Рим – идеальное место для обновления гардероба. Координатор чувствовал себя сейчас фотомоделью, рекламирующей последнюю коллекцию известного дизайнера, выполненную в стиле продуманной небрежности. Ему нравилось ощущать кожей качественный материал костюма. Равно как и взгляды, останавливавшиеся на нем, Артуре.  
Когда он погружался в своё одиночество, ему нравилось такое внимание. А кому не понравится привлекать взгляды красивых женщин? Да и мужчин тоже. Он не страдал нарциссизмом, но желание чужого восхищения – вполне здоровое чувство для привлекательного мужчины, не так ли? Однако, должен быть предел. Главное – уметь контролировать себя: загнать всё явное и подспудное в рамки. Потому что если не управлять одним желанием, оно провоцирует все остальные. Есть правила, которые не стоит нарушать.  
Кстати, о правилах, Коббу всё-таки следует научиться не таскать в дело женщин. Самый мощный катализатор. Координатор прекрасно помнил, чем была для него Мол, и сколько ошибок он совершил из-за неё. Да что говорить… Чего ему стоило удержать себя в руках, когда на втором уровне сна он увидел Ариадну: не в её привычных кофточках-маечка-шарфах-джинсах, а в одежде, что выбрал для неё он. В образе, который заставлял её вести себя соответственно, девушка стала чудесным видением, способным кружить головы. Не юным Архитектором-гением, а женщиной. Её внимание к его словам, её внимательный и слегка оценивающий взгляд – вот что смело его оборону. Артур чувствовал, как стонает под кожей жажда … И он не устоял: сорвал короткий поцелуй. Но за ту долю секунды, что Артур ощущал её дыхание на своих губах, он успел представить, как целует её – тяжело, глубоко, жадно, обнимает одной ладонью под затылок, не давая отстраниться, а второй, лаская, поднимается от её колена по бедру, задирая строгую юбку… Последовавшее нерешительное касание было необходимо ему как воздух, чтобы вспомнить, что они – занимаются делом.  
Координатор собрался было идти в отель. Виа де Кондотти упиралась в Испанскую площадь. Отсюда ему нужно только подняться вверх по лестнице и прогуляться по переулкам до середины Рампа Мигнанелли. Однако, на пути его встала непреодолимая в его нынешнем состоянии преграда: ларек с мороженным. Артур питал непозволительную слабость к итальянскому мороженному. Это было смешно: чем мороженное в Штатах может отличаться от мороженного во Франции и оба – от мороженного в Италии! И какое отношение мороженное вообще может иметь к нему! Но… Лишь в залитой солнцем Италии это лакомство имело такой божественный вкус. Он купил два шарика ванильного с шоколадной стружкой в вафельном рожке и устроился на бортике фонтана посреди площади.  
Время шло к обеду, и скоро из окрестных офисов и магазинов начнут выходить люди, чтобы перекусить и глотнуть свежего воздуха. Но Артура это мало занимало. Люди есть везде. Они не мешают его одиночеству.

***

Имс допил кофе и собрался выйти из кафе: народу становилось больше, Имитатору хотелось быть в этой толпе, чтобы чувствовать образы четче. На выходе на него налетела длинноногая, но слишком уж худая на его вкус длинноволосая брюнетка, в темно синем пальто поверх светло бежевого платья, да так, что пришлось поймать её под локти, а то бы упала. Имитатор ухмыльнулся.  
\- Сеньора, с вами всё в порядке? – он не собирался отпускать её так быстро, раз уж случай распорядился.  
\- Да-да, простите, - она ему мило улыбнулась. В несвойственных итальянцам зеленых глазах мерцали озорные вспышки: она явно была в хорошем настроении. – Простите меня, нужно смотреть, куда иду… Совсем задумалась. Я не …  
\- Если не считать того, что вы только что ранили меня в самое сердце, то – нет, - ему было интересно: как она поведет себя теперь.  
К тому же, ему понравился её голос и красочный итальянский акцент в английских словах. Отчего не послушать в нем смущение и неловкость?  
\- Тогда всё в порядке, - непосредственно рассмеялась она, высвобождая свои локти из его ладоней, и проходя в бутик.  
Такого Имс, признаться, не ожидал:  
\- Постойте, - он шагнул за ней, снова коснулся её локтя, она обернулась. – Даже не разрешите пригласить вас на ужин?  
\- Ой! Что это у вас… - вместо ответа воскликнула она. Тонкие пальчики коснулись груди мужчины, намереваясь отвернуть край расстегнутой на пару пуговиц рубашки больше, чтобы открыть татуировку. Имитатор быстро прижал прохладные подушечки своей рукой к горячей коже груди: ему всё-таки было жарко.  
\- А вот такие вещи я разрешаю узнать о себе только после чуть более близкого знакомства… - полные губы мужчины расплылись в улыбке шантажиста.  
\- Так нечестно, - девушка попыталась надуть губы, что ей вовсе не пошло бы. Кажется, она вовремя об этом вспомнила. – Тогда завтра, в восемь, ресторан «Аврора». И вы расскажете мне о себе всё, - она едва ли не плотоядно улыбнулась. Имсу стало скучно, но отступать было поздно.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, постель найдет себе достойное применение. Завтра.

***

Артур спустился в залитый солнцем холл отеля. Он успел поспать несколько часов после довольно веселой ночи, проснувшись, впрочем, от неприятной дрожи: его всё ещё не отпускало последнее «внедрение» и казалось, что что-то не так. Дело было вовсе не в алкоголе и прогулке до рассвета. Но он кинул кубик на стол раз пять – реальность.  
А вот дальше впору было подумать о галлюцинации – выходя из отеля, Координатор отчетливо слышал голос Имса. Но какого черта Имитатор мог забыть в Риме? К тому же, в том самом отеле, где остановился его коллега по цеху? Конечно, он допускал, что Имс с удовольствием над ним, Артуром, поиздевался бы, но это всегда был скорее спортивный интерес, чем самоцель. Лететь через полмира, чтобы сообщить человеку, что у него совершенно нет воображения – слишком даже для Имса. К тому же, если он сперва решил понаблюдать, то имел достаточно возможностей убедиться в своей неправоте. По крайней мере, Артур подозревал, что многие поступки, совершенные вчера, никак не вяжутся с образом строгого и контролирующего всё Координатора, эмоционального импотента. Вряд ли Имитатор мог бы представить его, скажем, в клубе.  
И, тем не менее, Координатор провел сегодняшнюю ночь именно там. Обычно ему было тяжело в большой толпе, но громкая музыка, расслабляющий коктейль и полумрак, прорезаемый неоновыми лучами, располагал. Артур редко танцевал: ему было трудно раскрепоститься настолько. К тому же, приходилось признать, что одиночество не лучший компаньон для подобного времяпрепровождения. Однако, никогда не станешь утверждать наверняка: вчера компанию ему составила очаровательная изящная девушка, с дьявольскими огоньками в глазах. Координатор улыбнулся и провел пальцами по губам: у неё были пряные поцелуи, в которые невообразимо сложно было поверить. Поэтому нужно было освежить память: если он не ошибался, что в таких вещах не происходило никогда, сегодня у него свидание с прекрасной итальянкой. В «Авроре». В восемь.  
Артур вытянул руку и тут же поймал такси. Как по волшебству.

***

Имс на свидания не опаздывал, даже если не был окрылен и полон энтузиазма. Он любил приходить на место встречи пораньше: посмотреть на прочих клиентов, чтобы потом можно было оценивать их реакцию на свою персону вместе с пассией, да и унять здоровую паранойю человека, зарабатывающего на жизнь и развлечения не совсем легальным бизнесом. Получалось, что он опять занимался своей работой, хотя и без конкретного заказа. Был бы тут Артур, едко бы заметил, что на трудоголика мистер Имс не тянет, особенно в щегольских бежевых брюках и шелковой черной рубашке, не обремененной галстуком, бабочкой или хотя бы застегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Имитатор ухмыльнулся своей догадке. Он не разделял понятия «работа» и «отдых». Просто подходил творчески к первому и собранно – ко второму.  
В «Авроре», насколько он помнил, мешали неплохие коктейли. Моветон, конечно, пить в ожидании девушки, но… от кашасы с содовой ещё никто замертво не падал.  
В ресторане царил полумрак, даже несмотря на то, что половина его располагалась на веранде. Видимо, дизайнерское решение с широкими темными маркизами оправдывало себя. В заведении царил уютный сумрак, что совершенно не соответствовало названию, но никто, похоже, не обращал на это внимания. Имс подошел к барной стойке, выбрал один из высоких стульев и заказал выпить.  
Через пару минут в его руке был стакан, а перед глазами – замечательный обзор.  
Посетителей пока что было немного: занято было только три стола.  
За одним – пара бизнесменов изучают меню. Интересное местечко для деловой встречи, право слово, однако сейчас это модно, а может спагетти а-ля вонголе и итальянское красное помогают усваивать неутешительную информацию о трудном финансовом положении на рынках и вероятном отсутствии бонусов и в этом году. Наверняка. Если бы только один из них не уложил ноги между ног другого. Так что, скорее всего, обсуждать они будут не биржевые сводки, да и галстуки скоро ослабят, а до прочих парочек в ресторане им будет недосуг: слишком нетерпеливый и повелительный жест.  
За вторым – парочка, судя по всему откуда-то из Восточной Европы, уже заканчивают свой ужин, в то время как ресторан даже наполовину не наполнился. Скоро уйдут и тоже не обратят внимания.  
За третьим – итальянка в возрасте потягивает белое, просматривает последний Vogue Collection, отмечая в нем что-то ручкой, и царственно поглядывает на экран iPhone4. На столике перед ней лежит элегантный конверт и узкие очки Gucci. Из украшений лишь золотые серьги с изумрудами, тонкий браслет часов и небольшая подвеска. Платье на ней, правда, позапрошлого сезона, однако сидит так, что скрывает недостатки немолодой фигуры, а вот туфли ещё месяц назад гуляли по подиуму. Имс находил моду не только необходимым, но и весьма забавным аспектом своей деятельности. Конечно, не таким, как характеры, но… Скорее всего, она поджидает очень близкую подругу, перед которой нет смысла хвастаться обновками. Женщина подняла взгляд, и Имс сморгнул, отворачиваясь: о да, она начала раздумывать, как бы затащить его в постель. Значит, она живёт на свои деньги и заслуги, а вот мальчиков подбирает по вкусу. Извините, сеньора, но даже если бы я …

***

Артур зашел в ресторан. Почти пустой. Всего несколько столов занято. Его пассии пока что не было, и он выбрал стол с лучшим видом. Впрочем, «Аврора» им похвастаться не могла. Ресторан существовал скорее за счет хорошей кухни. Он попросил сопровождавшего его официанта принести воды, уселся за стол, положил очки и поднял взгляд, чтобы ещё раз оглянуться.  
Рука против воли потянулась в карман, нащупывая тотем, - он увидел слишком знакомую личность у барной стойки. Но нет, это был не сон. Кость на раскрытой ладони была самой настоящей, не из сна.  
Артур провел рукой по растрепанным волосам, автоматически пытаясь убрать их назад. Затем рука потянулась застегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки, но он вовремя остановил себя. Как Имс его нашел? Он же никому не говорил, кроме Кобба, куда уехал, а Дом не сказал бы. Зачем? Или это всё-таки просто случайность? Нет. В отеле Артур точно слышал Имса.  
Черт…

Девушки всё не было, но может это и к лучшему.

Имс отсалютовал бокалом.

***

Имс был поражен. Вот это да! Артур… в свободном костюме, без галстука, в расстегнутой рубашке. И никакого геля в волосах. С расслабленным лицом и совершенно дикими очками из последней коллекции Prada в руках. Уж не на него ли Имитатор облизывался вчера... Имс ущипнул себя – слишком уж это было похоже на эротическую фантазию.  
Но Координатор никуда не испарился, а уселся за стол, попросил что-то у официанта и оглянулся. Конечно же, Артур заметил его, попытался поправить волосы. Смешно это выглядело.  
Имс полез в карман и достал фишку.  
Она оказалась чёрной. Он вспомнил…

«- Привет, Имс, - она улыбается ему мягко и приветливо. Но не так, как сделала бы настоящая она. Та, которую знал он, Имитатор.  
\- Привет, - он чмокает её в щечку.  
Она смеется.  
Они идут вдоль набережной Парижа, которую заливает лава заката.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Хорошо. И буду ещё лучше, если ты мне поможешь…  
Она недоуменно посмотрела на него.  
\- В чем?  
\- Ты же хочешь, чтобы Артуру было хорошо, да? – он улыбается широко и открыто. – Я тоже хочу.  
\- Окей, - она ухмыляется. – С тобой, надо полагать, бесполезно спорить.  
\- Просто помоги мне, Мол.  
Они доходят до ближайшего отеля и поднимаются в номер Артура и Имса».

Имитатор попросил у бармена организовать «то же самое вот тому мужчине». Проходившая мимо официантка, надумавшая, судя по её виду, отвесить ему какой-то лестный комментарий, брезгливо поджала губки – почему, как только мужчина нормально выглядит, он гей?..  
Имс отсалютовал Артуру, когда официант направился к его столику.  
Конечно же, Координатор и не подумал отпить.

***

Имс прислал ему выпить. Прекрасно. Координатор отодвинул стакан. Он только дождется девушку, и они уйдут. Мало ли хороших мест в округе. Он не собирался флиртовать на глазах Имитатора. Того же удар хватит. Впрочем, перспектива неплохая.  
Артур глянул на часы. Ничего удивительного в этом опоздании пока что не было: десять минут не время для такой девушки. Ещё через пять минут к нему подошел официант и сообщил, что какая-то сеньора просила передать ему свои извинения: она не сможет сегодня с ним встретиться. Но она передала номер телефона... Координатору не надо было смотреть на бумагу, что протягивал официант, чтобы понять, что он – липовый.  
Координатор положил на стол купюру, взял очки и, поднявшись, столкнулся нос к носу с Имсом.

***

\- Кого я вижу! Артур, я тебя не узнал! – воскликнул Имитатор.  
\- Имс, я даже не хочу знать, почему я тебя здесь и сейчас вижу. Дай пройти, - Артур одел очки и только потом вспомнил, как они на нём смотрятся.  
\- В случайности ты уже не веришь, ненаглядный? – Имс и не подумал отойти. Так и стоял, зажав коллегу между собой, стулом и столом.  
Парочка мужчин, оказывается, занята не только собой: с интересом оборачиваются на них.  
\- Телефон, кстати, ненастоящий, - комментирует Имитатор лист на столе, оставленный официантом.  
\- Я знаю, Имс. Дай пройти.  
\- Тебя так пугает ужин в моей компании?  
\- А это ты меня так на ужин приглашаешь? – Артур одарил его пронзительным, слегка злым взглядом поверх очков. Это ещё надо было постараться…  
\- Артур, ты только что что сделал? – закатил глаза Имс. – Это был сарказм или у меня галлюцинация?  
Координатор опустился на стул. Похоже, вечер обещал быть тяжелым.

***

\- Вот видишь, ты же умеешь расслабляться, Артур, - Имс рассмеялся, подзывая официанта и требуя повторить выпивку.  
\- Твои заблуждения относительно меня, Имс, бесчисленны. И я не собираюсь их развеивать, - отозвался Координатор, хотя особого недовольства в его тоне не было. – Я никогда не говорил, что не умею расслабляться.  
Имс оказался, впрочем, что и неудивительно, не самым неприятным собеседником. Его обязывал профиль: будучи Имитатором надо не только быть способным к сличению, анализу и копии, но и к созданию базы знаний личины. С ним можно было обсуждать что угодно: от австрийской оперы до правил аренды недвижимости иностранцем в Саудовской Аравии. Впрочем, сейчас они обсуждали совершенно отвлеченную тему: модную длину женских юбок в этом сезоне. Имс ратовал за то, что в ней всё же сантиметров двадцать лишних, в то время как Артур был вполне ею доволен и настаивал, что с женщины должно быть что снять, кроме белья. В качестве доказательств они использовали посетительниц ресторана, которых уже было в достатке, ну а той, что назначила свидание им обоим, как они скоро выяснили, так и не было.  
Впрочем, об этом они не вспоминали.  
Артур чувствовал себя расслабленно, что в присутствии знакомого и, к тому же, коллеги, было очень странно. Но ведь это Имс… с ним можно не закрываться: бесполезно. Да и …  
Было что-то ещё, но Координатор не мог сконцентрироваться на этой мысли, постоянно отвлекаясь на ноги очередной зашедшей особы женского пола, а потом – на движущиеся в довольную, откровенную улыбку губы Имса. Да, Имитатор имел наглость флиртовать с каждой, решившей возмутиться его чересчур пристальным взглядом. Артуру еле удавалось извиниться за его вызывающее поведение.

***

Имс облизнул губы, чувствуя, как взгляд Артура вновь замер на его лице, цепко ухватился за выражение пошлости и сладости. Имитатор медленно выдохнул. Нельзя так, нельзя. Он сделал жест официанту, чтобы принесли счет.  
\- Пойдём, - ухмыльнулся он. – Пошли в какой-нибудь клуб и все дела…  
\- Я бы сказал нет, но разве меня это спасет, - прокомментировал Артур, поднимаясь. – Только мне нужно в отель на пару минут заглянуть.  
\- Окей, дорогуша.  
Имс ухмыльнулся, разворачиваясь на каблуках и следуя за Артуром.  
Ночь обещала быть очень интересной.  
Главное, не забыть, что и где он делает.

***

\- Так не бывает, Имс, - комментирует Артур.  
Ощущение странности не проходит, а только усиливается.  
\- Что именно, ненаглядный? – Имитатор проходит в номер Координатора.  
\- Чтобы люди оказывались в одном городе, в одном районе, в одном отеле… договаривались о свидании с одной и той же девушкой…  
\- Ну как же, не бывает!  
Артур смеется и скрывается в ванной. Имс проходит в комнату.  
Координатор ещё раз бросает кубик. Реальность.  
Он не знаешь, что ему делать: радоваться или плакать.

***

Имитатор цедит выдох через зубы и проверяет фишку в кармане. На журнальном столике у окна стоит чемоданчик P.A.S.I.V.. Он направляется к аппарату, но замирает в паре метров: ему до зубной боли хочется и не хочется его открывать. Черт!

\- Ну? – голос Артура холоден как лёд.  
Имс не оборачивается, не отвечает, а просто проходит мимо столика, даже не прикасаясь к P.A.S.I.V., и встает у окна. Его голос звучит обреченно:  
\- Я должен был догадаться…  
\- Что? – уточняет Артур, слегка удивленно, и Имитатор понимает, что вскрыл себя сам. Означает ли это, что он хочет знать, но не хочет брать сам?  
\- Я должен был догадаться, что твоим сейфом будет P.A.S.I.V..  
Артур вздыхает, а потом давит снова, уже в совершенно другой тональности:  
\- Ну?  
\- Что? – Имс оборачивается через плечо.  
\- Даже не откроешь? Такая работа проделана, а ты даже не попробуешь узнать, получилось ли у тебя? Что это с тобой приключилось, Имс?  
\- Ты – здесь, - мужчина качнул головой. – Ты можешь ответить на все мои вопросы.  
Тот качает головой:  
\- Слишком поздно.  
\- Не думаю. Кстати, как ты понял?  
\- А я до сих пор не верю, что это – сон, - Координатор проходит к столику и открывает P.A.S.I.V. такими механическими движениями, будто лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что это не просто аппарат. И вздыхает, убедившись.  
\- Я не хочу обворовывать тебя, Артур.  
\- Столько усилий – впустую? – пауза. – Какой слой?!  
\- Второй.  
\- А кто третий?  
\- Нас только двое.  
\- Имс, не ври. Кто держит первый слой?  
\- Артур, послушай… Всё это звучит глупо и бессмысленно, но …  
\- А я что, по-твоему, делаю?! – злоба хлынула из Артура волной.  
Имсу стало больно глубоко в груди, где-то под сердцем. Похоже, он опоздал. Идиот. Может, прострелить себе ногу, чтобы как-то отвлечься? Убегать в реальность бесполезно, наверное.  
\- Я ещё не убил себя, - продолжил Артур, - значит, я тебя слушаю!  
\- А если мы на сильном снотворном? Хочешь в лимб?  
\- А мы на сильном снотворном?  
Имс хмыкнул, медленно сглотнул. Невозможно смотреть на этого, теряющего контроль над собой, красивого и такого правильного мужчину. Проклятье какое-то.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет.  
Уточнять Координатор не стал, просто вернулся на пару шагов назад:  
\- Так кто третий?  
\- Никто. Нас только двое.  
\- Тогда слой только один. Имс, хватит мне врать! – он уселся на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу, перекрестив руки на груди, закрываясь, запаковываясь, прячась.  
Но Артур тоже знал, что поздно. Имитатор чувствовал горечь, разливающуюся по сну.  
\- Артур, всё-таки у тебя проблемы с воображением.  
\- Имс, кто держит первый слой?  
\- Я.  
\- Тогда ты – моя проекция. Прекрасно!  
\- Нет, - Имс встал напротив Артура, не давая ему выбора, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Может, ещё удастся спастись с тонущего корабля. – Я – не твоя проекция, - он вздохнул, ероша свои волосы. – Но я – Имитатор. Тот слой держит моя проекция в твоем сне.  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Ну извини.  
\- Мы не на снотворном. И первый слой держит твоя проекция в сне, где я – объект. И система ещё работает… - вот, давай, давай, Координатор, включай рациональное мышление. Тебе с ним проще. – Всё должно быть чертовски нестабильно.  
\- Да мы и не в автобусе спим…  
Артур посмотрел Имсу в глаза и легко покраснел: вспомнил. Мол тяжело забыть. Или … его, Имса? Имитатор почувствовал на коже тень прикосновений.  
\- А если этот слой свернет? В лимб? – голос Координатора зазвучал тише и глуше.  
\- Нет. На первый слой или сразу в реальность.  
\- Но как…  
\- Ты когда-нибудь экспериментировал вообще, Артур?  
Тот сжал губы в тонкую линию. Имс мысленно вдарил себе по морде.  
\- А этот сон построил ты, Имитатор? Как ты подделал мой тотем?  
\- Я не знаю твой секрет. По-прежнему.  
\- Тогда как?  
\- Мол.  
\- Что?  
\- Все нарушают правила, Артур. Но большего всего – сознание. В каждом из нас можно найти воспоминания, и ты это знаешь. Как-то раз я встретил твою Мол. Она не такая, как у Кобба. Впрочем, я в его сознании с ней не встречался. Ну, по крайней мере, в твоём она не рвалась проделать во мне дыру, так что …  
Артур застыл статуей. Потом вскочил и отошел к окну, занимая прежнюю позу Имитатора. Имс продолжал:  
\- Я подозревал, что ты к ней чувствовал, но…  
\- Хватит, - тихо попросил Координатор.  
\- Твоя богиня согласилась мне помочь.  
\- Это бред, Имитатор. Проекция не может строить сон.  
\- Если проекция настолько персонифицирована, как твоя Мол, то может. Так же, как и мои личины.  
\- Я тебе не верю.  
Имс вздохнул:  
\- Я понимаю, мне вообще тяжело верить. Я вообще сам понятия не имел, что оно может получиться, но … Кто ещё мог рассказать мне о твоём тотеме, кроме тебя?.. Она сказала, что хочет, чтобы ты был счастливым. Но я должен был знать сперва…  
\- Знать что? – Артур обернулся через плечо: карие глаза мазнули болью и отвращением.  
Мужчина заглянул в открытый P.A.S.I.V.:  
\- Ах вот в чём дело… - элегантным движением повернул его к Имитатору. – Прошу, мистер Имс, не стесняйтесь… Пока текст не изменился.  
Тот покачал головой.  
\- Я прошу тебя, Артур… Пойми. Мне уже всё равно, я опоздал со всеми предосторожностями.  
\- Какого черта ты просто не спросил? Только не говори, что боялся правды. С чего бы …  
\- … с чего бы, это же Имс, бабник и не только? Он не чувствует ничего серьезней влечения, у него в сердце – ветер? – он ухмыльнулся. – Артур, знаешь, как я открыл в себе способности к имитации?..  
\- Избавь меня от таких банальных подробностей. Мне совершенно неинтересно, какие там у тебя были мотивы, когда ты решился залезть в мою голову, чтобы узнать, что я чувствую к тебе и не сбегу ли после первого траха, - отмахнулся Координатор. – Давай! Просто загляни сюда! – он подтолкнул P.A.S.I.V. к краю стола. – Попробуй! Вдруг я ничего не буду помнить, когда проснусь?!  
Имс не обратил внимания на аппарат, просто настырно посмотрел в глаза Артуру. Тот выдохнул.  
\- Я влюбился, - начал Имитатор, - в коллегу. Она была Архитектором. Я тогда точил зубы на Извлекателя. Надо сказать, у меня неплохо получалось, - Артур хмыкнул: да уж, по карманам Имсу удавалось шарить хорошо. – А потом было слишком сильное снотворное, два слоя сна, защищенное сознание. Нас просто вынесли. Я очнулся в лимбе, но, конечно, я-то думал, что это – реальность. Моё сознание быстро наполнило и застроило какую-то часть лимба, а я и не заметил, как это произошло. Я даже не чувствовал, что что-то тут не так. И там я встретил Сильвию. Мы с ней переспали. Я влюблялся всё больше. А она – делала из меня шута. В конце концов, она нашла какого-то мужика: я видел следы на её теле, следы его прикосновений. А потом застукал их вместе. Смешно, да? – Имс поднял взгляд, встречаясь с холодным взглядом Артура. – Она смеялась, говорила, что ненавидит меня и хочет, чтобы мне было больно, хочет, чтобы я уничтожил сам себя… Я любил её слишком сильно. И сделал, как она хотела: просто шагнул с балкона седьмого этажа. Терпеть не могу этого теперь – разбиваться об асфальт, - он выдохнул. – Очнулся в реальности, в реанимации. Мои «коллеги» выполнили дельце и свинтили. Конечно же, я их нашел…  
Имс опустил лицо в ладони и тут же отнял их от лица, но взгляд не поднял.  
\- Я понял, что бессознательно прочитал её настолько хорошо, отразил её в своём подсознании так чётко, что, даже не зная, что она чувствовала ко мне, умудрился задать все условия для развития её чувств именно такими, какими они были в реальности. Это была идеальная бессознательная имитация характера человека, не говоря уже о внешности и всем остальном. Собственно, так я и поменял профиль. И понял ещё кое-что…  
\- Это – всё? – перебил Координатор.  
Имс поднял взгляд и поздоровался с дулом пистолета.  
\- Да.  
Правильно, это же, в конце концов, сон Артура.  
Выстрел оглушил Имса.

***

На плечах покоилась чья-то рука. Артур чуть не рванулся из этого «захвата»: вовремя понял, где он и с кем. Имитатор шевельнулся, выдергивая иглу P.A.S.I.V. из руки Координатора и притягивая его к своему горячему телу.  
\- Имс …  
\- Отпусти, да? – голос звучал хрипло и горько.  
Артур не ответил. Всё тело ломило от вполне определенного занятия, вовсе не связанного со снами. Повисла пауза и напряжение, но далеко не сексуального характера. Координатор ощущал, как звенит между ними молчание. Несмотря на то, что между их телами и так уже не осталось ни миллиметра, а рука с плеча не исчезала, Артур чувствовал холод одиночества. Он был зол на этого упертого идиота, который пытался обмануть его, но не мог не признать, что если бы Имитатор не остановился, то успешно бы своровал, что хотел. До того момента, как в том сне рядом с аппаратом не материализовался пистолет, Артур так и не мог поверить, что всё это – сон, и его архитектор – его личное подсознание. Имитатор просто остановился, за миллиметр до черты – он остановился.  
Имс убрал руку.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Артур.  
\- А что если я тебя – нет? Ты так и не взглянул…  
\- Понятия не имею, что с этим делать.  
Координатор повернулся, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на мужчину. Особого раскаяния в его лице не отражалось, как и страха. Но что-то заставило Артура поверить. К тому же, чего-чего, а распластанного по асфальту Имса Артуру видеть совершенно не хотелось. Или во всем виноват проклятый альтруизм?  
\- Для начала, по-человечески объяснить, как ты сумел построить два слоя сна в одиночку.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – сморгнул Имитатор.  
\- Прямо сейчас можешь меня поцеловать, - обреченно вздохнул Координатор.


End file.
